bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guppy Scout Family Adventure
Plot Hilary and her family are going out for a vacation at the Countryside. But this doesn't stop Hilary, she imagines herself to Canada where the Guppies got invited to Rupert, Evan and Lucas's family vacation to the countryside. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Katie Bergin as Kipper # Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom # Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad/Rupert's Dad # Jonah Ain as Colin # Emilie Claire Barlow as Nicole # Kristin Fairlie as Koby # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Helen King as Rupert's Mom # Tracey Hoyt as Evan's Mom/Lucas's Mom # Richard Waugh as Evan's Dad/Lucas's Dad # Keke Palmer as Lucille # Kate Micucci as Mercedes # Bobby Moynihan as Josh # Danny Pudi as Trevor # Ben Schwartz as Connor Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary and her friends putting their luggage in the car.) * Hilary’s Dad: “Today.We’re going on a vacation, to the Countryside.” * Hilary’s Mom: “Now, Before we leave, did we forgot something.” * Colin: “We forgot Hilary.” (Hilary raced out with her new camera.) * Hilary: “Got my new camera. I can’t wait for this vacation.” * Kipper: “This vacation is gonna be Hop-eriffic.” * Nicole: “Yeah.We’re only going for only a week.” * Koby: “I know.” * Hilary: “This is gonna be...” * All: “The best vacation ever.” * Hilary’s Dad: “Everyone ready.” * All: “Ready!” * Hilary’s Dad: “Then, let’s go.” (They drove off down the road.) * All: “If you’re happy and you know it, clap your hands. If you’re happy and you know it, clap your hands. If you’re happy and you know it and you really want to show it. If you’re happy and you know it clap your hands(Laughter).” (Suddenly, the car gets a flat tire.) * Hilary’s Dad: “Aw Great.Our tire is flat. Not to worry. I’ll get the spare tire.” (A few minutes later, Hilary’s Dad put in the new tire.) * Hilary’s Dad: “Don’t you Kids love the mountain view.” * Hilary’s Mom: “It sure is pretty.” * Colin: “It’s the best mountain view in the whole country.” * Hilary: (Sniffs)“Does anyone smell something.” * Nicole: “Ew.” * Koby: “Yuck.” * Colin: “Gross.What is that smell.” * Hilary: “Uh oh.It’s a skunk.If it lifts its tail, that means it’s gonna spray us with a really bad smell.” * All: (Screaming). * Hilary’s Dad: “Let’s get out of here before that skunk sprays us all.” (They scrambled in the car and drove away from the skunk.A few minutes later, they made it to the Camping-grounds.) * Hilary’s Mom: “Okay Kids.You guys can explore the camp on your own while your father and I set up camp and unpack. We’ll see you all later.” * All: “Okay.” (They started walking down the path.) * Nicole: “So if we take this path to the playground. I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun.” * Koby: “I sure hope so.” * Colin: “Yeah.Look at all the wonders of nature.” * Koby: “Look. A spider.” * Hilary: “I’ll wait for you guys.Okay.” (Hilary walks down the path.) * Hilary: “I wonder what we’ll discover in nature.” (Hilary looks up at the sun.It started to sparkle and Hilary was on her Guppy Scout Dreamboat along with Kipper.) * Hilary: “Wow, Kipper.Everything is looking beautiful in Canada today.” (She lands near the gate and the fence.Rupert, Evan and Lucas left the Guppy Scout Cottage and raced to the car.) * Lucas: “C’mon slowpokes.” * Evan: “We’re gonna be late. Yikes.” * Rupert’s Mom: “Camp So-Much-To-Do will still be there.” * Rupert: “But we want to be there too.” * Rupert’s Dad: “Some kids.” * Rupert’s Mom: “Sheesh.” (Zach, Leah, The Genies and the Guppies walked out of the Guppy Scout Cottage.) * Hilary: “Hi everybody.” * Molly: “Hi Hilary. You're just in time. Rupert, Evan and Lucas invited us for a week at Camp So-Much-To-Do.” * Hilary: “I would like to come along.” * Kipper: “Count the Kangaroo in.” * Zach: “Great.” * Leah: “You'll have a lot of fun when we get there.” * Evan: “Mom.Dad.” * Lucas: “Let's go.” * All: “Coming.” * Molly: “Okay. Camp So-Much-To-Do.” * All: “Here we come.” * Molly: “Goodbye Mr and Mrs Grouper.” * Mr Grouper: “Bye Kids.” * Mrs Grouper: “Have a good time.” * Glimmer: “We will.” * Mr Grouper: “You guys be good for Rupert, Evan and Lucas's familes.” * Chloe: “We will.” * Mrs Grouper: “And be careful.” * Molly: “We will.” (The Guppies climbed aboard the car.) * Rupert: “Hey Guys. Have you all remember Lucille.” * Hilary: “Hi Lucille. It's great to see you again.” * Lucille: “Rupert’s parents invited me too.” * Evan: “Guys.” * Lucas: “We like you guys to meet our siblings.” * All: “Your siblings.” * Evan: “Guys. This is Mercedes, Josh...” * Lucas: “...Trevor and Connor.” * All: “Hello.” * Hilary: “I didn’t know you have siblings before.” * Evan: “It’s a Family thing.” * Lucas: “Besides, this is gonna be...” * All: “The best vacation ever(Laughter).” (They drove off down the road of the countryside.) * All: “If you’re happy and you know it. Clap your hands. If you’re happy and you know it. Clap your hands. If you’re happy and you know it and you really want to show it. If you’re happy and you know it. Clap your hands(Laughter).” (Suddenly The car gets a flat tire.) * Rupert‘s Mom: “Aw, Great. Looks like the tire is flat.” * Rupert’s Dad: “It’s a good thing I had a spare tire. I’ll get it out from the trunk.” (A few minutes later, Rupert‘s Dad finished putting in a new tire on their car.) * Rupert’s Mom: “Hey Kids. Look at the mountain view.” * Rupert’s Dad: “Isn’t it beautiful.” * Gil: (Sniffs)“Ew.” * Deema: “Ugh. What is that smell.” * Hilary: “Uh Oh. It’s a skunk.” * All: (Screaming). * Rupert’s Dad: “Everybody In.” (The Guppies quickly got in the car and drove away as fast as they can. Then they reached Camp So-Much-To-Do.) * Rupert: “Well. This is it.” * Evan and Lucas's Mom: “Okay. You kids can explore on your own for a little while.” * All: “Okay.” (The Guppies swam off down the path.) * Hilary: “This is so awesome.” * Kipper: “I wonder what we’ll do.” * Molly: “I'm sure we'll have some fun. You guys just don't know it yet.” * Gil: “C’mon Guys. We gotta keep hiking.” * All: “Coming!” * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures